Emerald
by allyssagrace16
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, age 19, has met the first boy to ever pique her interest, or person for that matter, in one of the last places she'd thought possible. How will she cope with alien feelings and strange bodily functions completely new to her? Modern AU. Rated T for incoming fluff and some colorful language when I feel is necessary.
1. Chapter 1

_So this was something I came up with in the shower. And I really REALLY shouldn't be posting any more stories than I already have, but I couldn't help it. This sounded like too much fun to write. And who doesn't get great ideas in the shower? It's the most magical place ever, I swear._

* * *

Mikasa sighed as she walked through the doors her father held open, his handsome features solemn. The station was darkly lit, barely active in the early hours of the cold morning. Each step she took, the more reluctant she was to sit before this cop, tell him her 'sob' story.

The white walls and caged in offices made everything so blank yet intimidating, unwelcoming almost. The raven haired girl was yanked out of her thoughts when a large, gentle hand landed on her bare forearm, and she lifted her eyes to find it's owner.

Before her stood an impossibly young officer, soft brown hair and emerald green eyes that almost made the air whoosh from her lungs. He was dressed casually for the job, faded blue vans, a dark shirt topped with a black jacket and dark jeans. A red scarf was secured around his neck, popping in contrast to his dark clothing.

His full lips curved into a sympathetic smile, and the second they did, Mikasa let out an indignant snort and thrust her hand out to him.

The cop blinked several times before his grin widened in amusement that twinkled, eyes swimming in something close to intrigue. He took her hand and nodded.

"You're Mikasa, right?"

The girl nodded back, brow furrowing ever so slightly. "That's right. Are you... Dr. Jaeger?"

The boy bit back a scoff, though the flash of annoyance didn't get by her. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and dealt her another smile, though it seemed a bit strained this time.

"Sorry to disappoint you. You can call me Eren."

A loud cough jolted them out of their greetings, obsidian and evergreen eyes falling on an angry daddy, blue eyes blazing and on their hands, his own fisted at his sides, lips trembling and all.

Mikasa felt a pang of annoyance that her father would even consider an policeman to be hitting on her in this situation._  
_

"Tou-san," she ground out, causing both men to flinch, "Eren wouldn't try anything after what just happened, now _would he?_"

The question was clearly rhetorical and he knew when to back off of when his daughter tells him to.

The young man watched the two in unhidden mirth, extending an hand out to the dejected older man next to the intriguing girl. He took the boy's and and shook it grudgingly, muttering a quiet apology.

Eren motioned for them to take a seat in the office right next to them, both sitting across from him. They watched as he pulled some papers out from the large, dark, wood desk, shifting through them till his eyes lit up when they found the correct one.

His eyes trailed from the document and back up to the girl, smiling once again in sympathy. Mikasa sighed, to his surprise, impatience clear on her features.

A pleasant curl of curiosity blossomed in his chest, feeling himself relax at her unfazed demeanor, even after what happened. This girl was truly compelling.

"Alright, Mikasa." The boy's hand disappeared behind his back, an almost mischievous expression crossing his face. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but you knew it was coming."

A doll was pulled from his back, the poor thing sewn together and obviously beat up over the years. Mikasa bit back a groan at the sight of it, feeling her father's gaze on her and scowling at the nonchalant officer's waggle of the eyebrows.

He even had the nerve to stick out his bottom lip(that she tried not to stare at too much) and make glistening puppy eyes at her, tapping the doll on her stomach with his index finger.

"Now, Ms. Ackerman, can you tell me where the bad man touched you?"

"Haah?!"

Eren chuckled at her father's outburst, the noise of protest falling and rising. Mikasa even let out a snort of laughter at the display and her father's reaction, her big ink black eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

She regained her composure and shot him a look of exasperation, lifting one brow. He mirrored her, then pointed at the sexual harassment toy again.

Sighing, Mikasa sat back and crossed her dark jean clad legs, leaning back into the plush chair. "Well, I can do without that ugly thing. He touched my thighs and breasts before I knocked him out."

Eren was completely shocked, but managed to make his expression one of mild shock. _This tiny girl, _he thought, eyes traveling up her sitting form, _knocked out a muscular, _checked his paper, _215 pound man? She looks half that weight._

Mikasa watched the young officer write down the information, the shock remaining in the sea green depths she had taken a liking to. His jaw clenched in thought and he brought the end of the pen to his face and pressed it under his lips, tweaking the skin.

She couldn't help but stare, her own lips parting as she studied his face. She jostled when her father cleared his throat at her uncharacteristic attentiveness.

Eren's head tilted back up and he flashed her a boyish grin before he stated his next question.

"At what time-"

A man crashed into the office before he could finish, effectively drawing a shrill screech from Mr. Ackerman and a sigh from Eren, and a mere blink out of Mikasa.

The man had brown hair tied back at the base of his neck, round spectacles placed smartly on his nose, tall, firm stature. A neat line of facial hair was left above his lip, as well as a triangle on the bottom of his chin. His hazel eyes sparkled and bore resemblance to the young man before them.

Mikasa turned back to Eren, frowning. He only glared up at the older gentleman, who was now placing his hands on hips and set his feet apart in a ridiculous stance.

"YES!" he boomed, "It is I! Dr. Jaeger."

Mr. Ackerman stood to greet Dr. Jaeger, holding out an hand with eager eyes. "I've heard many great things about you, sir."

The man nodded and smiled, yet another similarity to Eren...

"I'm honored. And Ms. Ackerman!" He lifted her hand in his own and placed a small kiss on the back of it before retracting to face the glaring green eyes with his own unaware hazel ones.

He held his arms out wide and gave the boy a hug. "Eren, son! How are you doing!"

Eren struggled under his father's arms in irritation, shoving his hand into the man's cheek and pushing.

"Otou-san, I'm doing just fine," he ground out, "I'd be doing better if you weren't _smothering _me!"

Dr. Jaeger pulled away and sat in a reclining chair close to their chairs, kicking his feet up on the pop up leg rest. Mikasa now regarded Eren with renewed interest, while her father seemed to have found some respect for the boy that held his daughter's hand a second too long.

Grisha beamed at them, lacing his finger behind his head. "Nice to meet you two this lovely morning." They both nodded before he continued.

"I heard of your circumstances and headed over from my house, but I had ordered my son here to greet you when you arrived and take care of the work until I arrived. He's your age, Mikasa, and only a volunteer here."

She only cocked her head inquisitively, brow furrowing ever so slightly. _I thought he looked familiar. Maybe we go to the same college...?_

"I hope he didn't sexually harass you like the last guy," he added with a boisterous laugh. Eren's and Mr. Ackerman's mouths both dropped open at his highly offensive jab.

All eyes turned on Mikasa to gouge her reaction, but her eyes and features remained stoic, the only sign of life were the slight tugging on her lips. "No sir, he didn't do such a thing."

With a breath taking smile, she added, "He'd end up like the last guy if he did."

The room went silent again, to be broken seconds after when Grisha's loud laughter filled it again. He smacked his knee and scrunched his eyes closed with the onslaught of laughter, and it was contagious.

Despite being talked about so vulgarly, Eren cracked a reluctant smile, a few chuckles managing to escape his lips, while Mr. Ackerman laughed nervously. Mikasa hid her giggles behind her fingers, and Eren couldn't help but laugh along with the chime-like noise.

Once they all caught their breath, Mikasa's expression returned and Grisha now regarded her with newfound fascination. He tipped his head toward his son, grinning happily.

"This is a good one, son, I can already tell. A keeper!" At that, Eren went completely red and smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Otou-san, the interrogation!"

"Ah, right, right."

His father took the papers from him and read over it, hazel eyes brightening once he read the material. A 'ho~' of surprise left his lips, another smile plastering itself on his face.

"Well Ms. Ackerman, you surprise me again. Very impressive indeed." She gave a slight nod at his acknowledgement, tugging on the hem of her black sweater, jerking her crimson red vans about.

Grisha inclined his head again to check the watch on his wrist, lips pursing when he read the time. "Alright. You two are dismissed, you as well, Eren. All of you go home and get some rest, we'll take care of the rest another more appropriate time."

Eren stood immediately, throwing a 'see ya' over his shoulder at Mikasa and a grin at her father. She followed after him, bowing slightly to Dr. Jaeger and walking leisurely out of the office.

"Mikasa, I'll talk to you later, sweetheart. Keep in touch with us." Her father gave her a soft pat on the head and a warm smile, then exited the small station.

Her obsidian eyes managed to turn in time and meet straight with emerald. She hardly blinked at the closeness at his face, though her cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly at the grin widening on Eren's face.

He leaned back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and beaming down at her. "You know, you looked really familiar. What academy do you go to?"

Mikasa fiddled with the cloth at her elbow, shuffling her feet as she found her answer. _Why am I so nervous?_

"I go to Shingeki(original right?!)." His eyes glimmered at her in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought. You're in my visual arts class, aren't you?" The black haired girl averted her eyes in thought, then returning them to the enthusiastic boy.

"You sit with the blonde kid?"

The smile he dealt her mysteriously made her heart shutter. "Yes! That's my best friend, Armin. I think you'd like him." He paused, frowning, before letting his face relax once again.

"So, in class today, you should sit with us. The other kids seem to piss you off, and from what I've seen so far, I don't!" Mikasa raised her brows lightly at his nonchalant invitation, and decided to humor the boisterous boy.

"Okay."

One little word made his heart leap, the feeling confusing him as much as why he was asking this girl to _sit _with him. Eren Jaeger, the hot-headed son of a prodigy, hater of all things having to do with women and their incompetent desires, wants a girl he just met to sit with him.

He shrugged it off.

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Eren turned toward the door and began to exit, but stopped himself and rushed back over to where the bemused Mikasa still stood, shuffling her feet again in hopes that he didn't realize she wanted to watch him leave.

His fingers rose to his neck and deftly untie the crimson red scarf, and, to her complete and utter surprise, looped the fabric haphazardly around her slim, bare neck.

Mikasa placed a hand on the material, taking a second to marvel at it's softness. Her eyes snapped back up to the green ones studying her carefully, frowning in questioning.

"It's cold outside." He took off again without further explantation, throwing, "Keep it safe for me!" over his shoulder as he went.

Mikasa buried her nose in the soft scarf, closing her eyes at the musky scent that hit her. She jolted out of her stupor, wildly looking about, stomping out the glass doors and refusing that she just sniffed clothing, boy's clothing.

White wisps of air left her mouth at the whoosh of cold air, and she lifted her eyes to the rising sun. She met someone very, _very _interesting today.


	2. Chapter 2

_That was a fun chapter to __write. I'm gonna go kind of slow with this story to make it better, I fell that I rush my other stories and it's not satisfactory when the romance is all at the beginning, you know? Not too far from the future, though. I enjoy writing love love. And, to answer you Guest, this is Mikasa we're talking about! I don't think she'd be shaken up at all after a simple 5 second feel up, since she knocked the dude out cold afterwards. She's a badass. _

* * *

Mikasa studied herself in the mirror, twisting her foot on it's tip and turning to get a good view of her outfit. Her dark jeans weren't over-the-top at all, and the simple auburn colored sweater with the academy's name plastered on the front was perfectly casual.

She tugged the red scarf around her neck, finding comfort in the smell that still lingered. Yanking her face away from the fabric, she inwardly chastised herself for sniffing the clothing for the hundredth time since that morning.

She told herself that she only wore it because it matched her favorite pair of red vans, only because it was cold outside, only because she had to return it to the strange boy who offered it to her earlier.

Though her expression fell slightly at the thought, not quite wanting to give up the scarf just yet when she had just received it. Silky tendrils of pitch black hair flew around and whipped her cheeks when she shook her head, as if to dispel the even stranger thoughts plaguing her mind.

_It's only because I didn't get enough sleep... right?_

Mikasa was brought back down to earth when a heavy weight crash don her back, red hair obscuring her vision as the scent of food hit her nose.

"Sasha," she ground out, "get your fat ass off me."

The other girl whimpered at her roommates nasty words, frowning at her friend in the mirror before offering her a bite of the toast she had hanging from her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"No, thanks."

Sasha cocked her head at the shorter girl, a devious smirk pulling at her lips. "Hmm? What's up with your outfit, Mikasa? I never see you wearing jeans _that _tight."

She slapped her friend hard on the butt and laughed gleefully at her shrill, out of place squeal, dodging the swipes red-faced Mikasa threw at her. The auburn headed girl eyed her red scarf tied securely around her neck, raising her eyebrows when she pulled it up around her mouth.

"Oh? Where'd you get that from? A boy?" Throwing her head back and laughing, Sasha stopped abruptly at the shy pink tint in her composed friend's face, eyes widening the the size of saucers.

"No way."

"Sasha!" Mikasa whined, backing up toward the door and picking up her backpack on the way. Sasha stalked after her, animalistic gleam in her eyes.

"Oh no no. You're _so _telling me what happened."

Mikasa's back hit the door and she reached behind her to grip the handle, leaving her overly excited roommate with a, "Later," over her shoulder.

"Che," Sasha sulked back to her friend's closet, deciding which outfit she should wear to her first lecture of the day.

* * *

Eren tugged at the collar of his black sweater in annoyance, yawning impressively at the reflection in his window next to him. Thankfully, visual arts is the first class of the day and the most intriguing, plus a certain girl is in it.

He was lurched out of his straying thoughts when a fist connected sharply with his shoulder, angry green eyes sweeping up at their perpetrator. They became playful a second later upon landing on his best friend, all bright blue eyes and blinding blonde hair.

Armin sat down next to Eren at the two seater desk, chuckling when he was returned the gesture of a slug to the arm. "Well, hello there. I see volunteering with your father has been treating you well."

Eren scoffed and slid on his desk, placing a heavy head on his bent elbow. "Yeah, right. These bags compliment my eyes nicely, don't you think?"

His friend reeled back slightly when the brunette popped back up, renewed energy flooding back into his appearance. "But I met this really nice girl. She was _super _cool, knocked this guy out cold when he tried to get some, and to to it off, she's funny and beautiful. And you'd never guess, she's in this class!"

Armin eyes fluttered open and close with rapid blinks, one brow quirking up in a incredulous manner. He jolted back in his chair with a gasp and clutched the front of his shirt, horrified expression adorning his features.

"Oh my good _god, _did Eren Jaeger just compliment another human being?!"

The object of assault raised his lip in a lazy snarl, thrusting a middle finger into the air at him.

A familiar giggle interrupted them from their mischief, and tired eyes fell on a certain raven haired woman.

Eren's eyes flew open and his cheeks dusted red in embarrassment, Armin grinning unfazed up at their visitor. He stood and extended a hand out toward Mikasa, looking down on her in piqued interest.

"Hi. I'm Eren's best friend and butt buddy, Armin."

The beauty arched an eyebrow first in skepticism, then in amusement that made her dark eyes dance. She shook the taller boy's hand and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eren's mistress and distant cousin, Mikasa."

Eren's face by now had reached an impressive shade of red, hidden behind his hands. Armin laughed in good nature and smiled, blue eyes swirling. His gaze turned dark, almost savage, as well as his tone.

"You're in."

Mikasa tried to bite back the laughter bubbling in the back of her throat at the unnatural greeting, but threw her head back in defeat when it began to seep out of her lips.

The boys blinked in a dazed state at her mesmerizing laughter, Armin's humor forgotten as well as Eren's embarrassment. She leveled her head with a satisfied sigh, a small smile striking home in Eren's heart.

Remembering himself, he caught the girl's attention with a small wave, throwing a boyish grin her way that, unbeknownst to him, made her heart skip a beat and warm her cheeks. "Hey."

She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked; brown hair ruffled from a seemingly rushed awakening, black sweater and dark jeans, similar to this morning's, as well as another pair of vans, this time a hunter green. He was absolutely adorable.

Walking in front of their desk and pulling out a chair to hide her reaction, Mikasa pulled out a chair from behind her and settled in it to face the two boys. "Hi."

She blushed again when his eyes trailed from her face to her scarf, an unreadable emotion crossing his features when they landed on the splash of red. When the beautiful green hues returned to hers, he smiled charmingly at her.

"I like your scarf."

Armin watched color blossom in the girl's cheeks and tug the material around her mouth with a quiet 'thank you', smirking at the exchange. When she averted her eyes, the blonde gave his friend a little nudge and a waggle of the eyebrows, getting a little waggle in return.

The friendly communication, however, ended there when Armin broke the ice a _little _too quickly. He leaned forward on his elbows, expression as sly as can be.

"So, Mikasa. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mikasa appeared surprised at the question before it fell back to stoic, gaze unwavering. "No."

It was Armin's turn to be surprised, eyes stretched wide. "Really? Any boyfriends at all?"

She shook her head, blinking innocently at the two, who now were completely bewildered. Eren leaned forward, green eyes ablaze in curiosity.

"Seriously?"

Mikasa recoiled sheepishly, lightly gripping the scarf in front of her mouth, effectively blasting Eren straight through the heart with the cute gesture. Her brows furrowed in attempted defense.

"Mm. I've never met anyone who... interested me like that."

"Well, that's great! I love innocent girls!"

Three indignant gazes fell on arrogant ones, two of them sighing in irritation upon recognition. Though, when Eren was about to open his mouth and throw an insult at the class retard, Mikasa did it for him.

"And I hate cocky bastards that think they can get what they want just because they aren't afraid to say what they want."

The whole class fell silent at her cold words, topped with her even icier glare. Her stare was shattered when laughter hit her ears, and turned to find Eren clutching his stomach in glee, Armin grinning widely and leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

He gave Mikasa an encouraging wink and a thumbs up, while Eren managed to squeeze out a, "You're freaking amazing!" between laughs. The boy only stood there, dumbfounded, when she hid her smile behind her scarf and shifted her attention back to him.

She was about to pile on another ego-shattering statement, when she felt arms wrap around her neck securely, and found her face several inches from Eren's. He spoke before she could retaliate, eyes still swimming in mirth, but his voice was sharp in contrast.

Her heart beat against her chest at an unimaginable pace, heat filling her whole being. He smelled so nice, looked even more gorgeous up close.

"Listen, Horseface. This is my girl, and if you touch her, we'll both beat your ass. Because she's fully capable, and you know out of your own experience that I am as well."

His grin widened when the boy cringed, anger quickly taking hold of his features. He stepped back when Eren's eyes shifted dangerously. "I'm being serious, Jean."

"Tch."

With that, the boy stomped off out of the classroom and Eren unwound himself from Mikasa's neck. He didn't notice her covering the redness in her cheeks as he threaded his hands in the back of his head, kicking back on the desk in victory.

Armin took note of her behavior, then gave his friend smack to the side. "Good job. You protected yourself and your girl perfectly."

His eyes flew open at the blonde's words, turning to Mikasa in worry. "Hey, listen. I don't mean to be a jerk in that kind of situation, I just didn't like Jean trying to 'claim' you or anything. He's a dick and everyone knows it."

The girl sighed, trying not to feel disappointed at his words. "It's okay. He's approached me several times, even though I tell him off each time."

Armin gave his friend an exasperated glance before turning back to the slightly irritated girl, smiling widely.

"Hey, Mikasa, you should come with us to a movie tonight." He bit back a snicker when Eren shot him a questioning look, holding a thumbs up at him underneath the desk.

She seemed to startle out of her anger, brows lifting in pleasant surprise. "What movie?" Before the blonde could answer, he was shocked silent when the blank expression of hers broke out in shining eyes, fists brought up to her chest in excitement.

Leaning forward, Mikasa didn't bother to contain to brimming eagerness she knew was breaking through her normal composure.

"Can we go see Godzilla? I haven't seen it yet!"

Eren couldn't hold back his own grin, the ecstatic energy form the girl rubbing off on him. "Yeah, why not? I've wanted to see it too."

Seeming to come back to herself when Eren replied to her childish request, Mikasa dealt him a small smile and clutched his scarf.

The rest of class had been planned around sketching, and the three merely drew doodles and chatted the whole way through, Mikasa still trying to stomp down her feverish enthusiasm for the coming night.

* * *

_Sooo I'm kind of an asshole and made that shorter than it should be. I'm sorry! I've got my other stories I'm trying to focus on so I tried to knock out another quick chapter for this story. The next is on it's way, but honestly, don't hold your breath._

_But I don't take longer than a month to update, so expect it with the next week or so!_


End file.
